Mine
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Alexis Scott: Just your average Horse lover and aspiring Singer/Actress. She moves out the the Palm Woods, taking her horses, Brownie and Akaya with her. Once she settles into her new apartment, she meets Logan Mitchell and the rest of Big Time Rush. As she slowly falls for Logan, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Old Summary:** Alexis Scott is a horse lover and aspiring Singer/Actress. Once her mom finally agrees for her to move to Los Angelas, she packs up and settles in an apartment in the Palm Woods. There she meets Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. She becomes close to Logan. Is it Just Friends or it it Romance?

**So I hope all you like reading this, and that it is a good fanfic, feel free to comment and vote, There will be a Sequel, Safe & Sound, be on the lookout for that once the fanfic is finished. And, on to the story.**

* * *

I have always loved singing and acting. It's the only thing I want to do in life. Besides maybe being a veterinarian. But that would only happen if I didn't make it as a singer/actress. I love horses, in fact I have Brownie, she's a champion Friesian. I have won many a competition with her. But never Rodeo.

"Alexis! Come down here!" My mother called from downstairs. I walked down the seemingly never-ending stairs. She was sitting at the huge, oak dinning table that made her small frame look weak and vulnerable. "I thought it over. And I've decided to let you move to Los Angeles." "Really mom? Thank you so much!" My heart leaped in my chest. This was as exciting as winning my first international competition.

"On one condition." "Yes mom?" "You have to be extremely responsible. And you have to take extra good care of Brownie. She has to come with you since the stable hand can't work for us anymore and I have no idea how to take care of a horse." "Mom, of course I'd want Brownie to come with me. To me she's not just a horse, she's my friend. I love her to pieces." It's true. She was my first horse. I remember when I got her.

*Flashback.*

I was standing in the fields with my Uncle David at his ranch. I was seven years old at the time, and I finally was getting my own horse. My father didn't understand what it was between me and horses, but my aunt and uncle did. It was a love, a passion.

She was a beautiful horse, calm and experienced. Her coat was a silky fudge brown, like a brownie. That's what I'd ultimately named her. She was drawn to me like a magnet, sensing my soul, my need for comfort.

*End of Flashback*

"Ok, well you need to find an apartment." "Actually, I was looking at apartments incase you let me move." I told her. "Did you find one?" "Yes. It's in the Palm Woods. Plenty of space. I want to live in it when I'm older to." "Alright how much money do you need?" "Actually, I saved up for it myself." "Ok then. Set it up and get the apartment, set up a flight and find a stable for brownie to stay. I'll have your uncle drive Brownie to the stables." "Actually, I don't want to fly out there. I want to drive with Uncle David." "Suit yourself."

You see, my mother's side of the family is very rich. My dad was with my mom for the money. He left before I was born and then he came back when I was three. He was abusive starting when I was six. It went on until last year when my mom found out and we moved from Ohio to Arizona. I still have the scars.

I walked back up the stairs into my room. I pulled up Google on my laptop and searched stables in Los Angeles. I pulled up the website for one: Redwood Stables. I skimmed the webpage. Green pastures, good sized stalls, riding trails, jumping and dressage arenas; this place has everything. I saw the bottom of the webpage: All owned by the Du Sable family.

I found the address of the stables and I Map-quested how to get there from our house and back. I also Map-quested how to get to the Palm Woods from the stables. The other thing I Map-Quested was how to get to our house from the Palm Woods. I printed out two copies of each. I went to bed that night knowing that everything is falling into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've struggled with writer's block on most of my Big time Rush fanfictions, and distracted with my Lab Rats fanfictions, so here's the 2nd Chapter of Mine finally, After almost a year of no updates. Boo, I know, you guys hate me. Well I'm going to try a lot harder, It's sucks since I'm writing like 22+ Things at once, some fanfics are just on and some are on both Wattpad and fanfiction. If you have a Wattpad account, I'm BTRlover2211 on there. So Logan and the boys will either come in next or fourth chappy. Remember, this fanfic will have a sequel, Safe & Sound.**

**For phone conversations, The person holding the phone will be in normal text, and the person speaking through the phone will be in italic text.**

**And for texting, Bold and italic text.**

**Well, enough of my rambling, here's the Chapter and song will be: Fireflight- Unbreakable.**

**This is a FILLER Chapter**

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, as usual. I went straight to the stable and checked on Brownie Sweet Potato, and Akaya. Sweet Potato is a gray mare that we adopted as a pasture pal since because she has an old leg injury that prevents her from being ridden. Akaya is a beautiful Daple Grey mare that I had rasied from a foal with the help of Uncle David since she was orphaned. "Hi girl." I say to Brownie. "Checking on the girls again?" Our stable hand, Blake asks. Blake is one of my best friends. I've know him since I was 10 and he was 12. I tell him everything. He is like the brother I never had.

"Yes. Good morning Blake." "Mornin' Alex. How are you?" "Good." I bit my lip. I have to tell him about my moving. "Are you alright?" "Yes and no. I'm moving to Los Angelas, but I don't want to leave you." "I'll come with you then." "I don't expect you to do that. You practicly grew up here." His parents are divorced so he went back and forth between Arizona and Michigan. Michigan is where my uncles ranch is, that's how I know him, since we used to live in Ohio.

Ohio was wonderful, except for my father. When we moved, I left some of my friends behind. Leaving was hard, but it needed to be done. I've made new friends out here in Arizona. And I get to see Blake pretty much every day. I miss my old friends though. Like Alexis, Brent and Selena. We've been friends for a long time. I'll Skype with them when we're not busy with family or school work. I also have my horse back riding to keep me busy. "Blake?" "Yeah." "Can we Skype when you're not busy? I can give you my old laptop and a webcam if you need." "Sure we can Skype. You know I'll call you everyday right? I won't be able to go very long without seeing you know that. Your old laptop? You mean the old Dell Inspiron 15? I've always wanted one like it."

"That's the one. I'll give it to you later. My mom is leaving for work soon. I'll give you the webcam for it too, since I have a new webcam. I'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you too, Lexis. Hopefully I'll come visit whenever I have the time." "Maybe you could work at the stables where I'll be boarding Brownie. I don't know if they need extra help or not, but if they do, you're really good with horses." "Yeah. Or I could work somewhere in the area. Though I'd just have to find a place to stay." His voice had an almost audible southern accent that just made my heart melt and made me feel safe when he was with me. "If you need a place to stay, you could stay with me. The apartment I found has four bedrooms and two bathrooms."

"Four bedrooms? Why would you need a four bedroom apartment?" "It's a flat that is good sized for having friends over and I could live there when I'm older too, even if I had a few kids." I told him. 'Oh, alright." He knew I wanted kids, knowing that by the way I take care of the horses and whatever other animals I take care of, that I'd make a good mother. Though he doesn't like to admit it, he's a big softie and wants kids as well. "So how have you been lately?" I asked Blake. "I've been fine, how about you?" He asked. "I've been good as well." I told him.

We talked for a while more before I went back to the house after helping Blake feed, water, and muck out the horses. After taking a shower and cleaning up myself, I called my Uncle David. He answered right away. "Hello?" Uncle David's gruff voice sounded through the phone. "Hi Uncle David." I said. "Oh, hi Alexis dear. How have you been?" Uncle David asked. "I've been great, thank you for asking. What about you?" I told him. "Your aunt and I have been great, thank you for asking. So you mom tells us you'll be moving to Los Angeles, an apartment to be exact. What are you going to do about Brownie and Akaya. I'd have no problem with keeping them up at my place." Uncle David said.

"Well actually, I found the perfect place to board them, Redwood Stables, right near where my apartment will be. I was wondering if you would drive us up there. Sweet Potato would be staying with you though, since she can't be ridden and such. I love her, but with boarding prices. You understand right?" I told Uncle David.

"I understand perfectly. I can't wait to see you when I get there. I'll pack tonight and leave bright and early tomorrow morning while your aunt holds down the fort." Uncle David said. "Yay! I can't wait to see you, it's been a while."

"I can't wait to see you either, Angel. Well, I need to finish doing the rest of my chores, and get to a jumping lesson to do, so I'll talk to you later." He told me. "Ok Uncle David." I smiled as I hung up the phone.

Now to start packing my things.

* * *

**Ok, so second chapter couldn't think of anything else, so yeah, here it is finally. Again?, just a filler chapter. Third chapter it should pick up, with getting to Los Angeles (Sp?)**

**But nothing less, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


End file.
